the_spore_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Godzilla Kaiju Sciences
So godzilla was used to be a gojirasaurus lived back in 200 million years ago, in july 1 1946 an atomic bomb was dropped on the bikini atoll and than the gojirasaurus instead of being dead he becomed a radioactive mutated dinosaur, and this is how he becomed 'Godzilla' and than in 1954 godzilla started terrorizing japan and hes died by some poisonous gas bombs but not really he just got fainted, and after that he got prisoned in japan but than he escaped. In my opinion King Ghidorah scientificly was a three headed chinese dragon with a dinosaur body, two dinosaur legs, two tails and two bat wings, but also king ghidorah was born from a meteor back in 65 million years ago, king ghidorah was terrorizing the humans in 204 but than gigantis and mothra stopped ghidorah and imprisoned him, and than in august 6 1945 america dropped an atomic bomb on japan city of hiroshima and thats awakened king ghidorah and king ghidorah was started to terrorize both japan and china, but not just japan and china but also the whole world but than he got stopped by godzilla the king of the monsters. So mothra was a giant moth and she is about to protect the world from king ghidorah and help godzilla, she was about hatch from an egg and start as a larva and about like 300 hours later she will transform into a moth, but also she was one of the original protectors of earth like gigantis to save humanity and the world from king ghidorah and than she inprisoned ghidorah in japan. Rodan was a giant pterodactyl and he was awakened from a volcano back in 200 million years ago, and he was also about to attack gigantis for no reason but than gigantis is grabbed rodan's neck and than they started fighting but then rodan is losed the fight and gigantis does not wanted to fight anymore and than he spared rodan's life, but than rodan is decided to help godzilla defeat king ghidorah. Kamacuras was a giant mantis which is about to eat smaller animals or bigger kaijus like godzilla, its not only one of it, but aslo more and their biggest fear is kumonga the giant spider. Kumonga was a giant mutated spider which is suppose to terrorize croatia, and including on this LINK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYjiXWC0tJ0 kumonga was appeared on camera on the news and than its terrorized the croatians and gived them big fear, and than when it becomed midnight than kumonga was gone for now, also his prays are the kamacurases. So ebirah was a giant lobster and it was from balaton, ebirah also known as the balaton sea monster was popped up from the sea and started terrorizing balaton's citizens which they just about to have fun in the water and than ebirah ruined the fun and than they had to bring the millitary here to kill ebirah. Geozora was a giant squid which is discovered in antartica and its prays was whales and its about to terrorize fishermans on big ships. In my opinion gamera was a giant flying common snapping turtle with two long teeths, he was the protector of the universe and he is also helps godzilla defeat king ghidorah. So in the movie shin godzilla's first form was just a tail? Well i don't think so because in my opinion shin godzilla's first form was a frilled shark, and when he go into a land he started to evolve into a land creature with a dinosaur body, two carnotaurus arms, two dinosaur legs, godzilla spines on his back, no fins and its growed bigger, and than he started to evolve again but this time his skin is red now, his carnotaurus hands are turned into t-rex hands and growed even bigger, and than he evolved once again into his final form, his skin now was black and red, his t-rex arms turned into iguanodon arms but the fingers are on the opposite, and than he growed even more bigger until he decided to attack japan. So behemoth was a woolly mammoth back in 400,000 years ago, when the prehistoric humans are started to hunt them down because they needed some food to still alive and not starve, well behemoth was the last of his species so it had no other choice but to evolve into an even bigger form of itself, it had a gorilla body and two sloth arms, and when it evolved into that it got its revenge on the prehistoric humans, and the prehistoric humans tried to kill the beast but they failed, but also behemoth did not kill all of them, it just gived a taste of its own medicines, and teached them a lesson. Theres the multi-legged monster! Also known as Vishnu or Talaghan, so vishnu was a Tardigrade-type monster but also as we know the tardigrade is a microscopic creature which is very indestructible, but also this was a unmade kaiju which is appeared on one of the godzilla 2014 trailers. Heres the LINK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVp3rV5ZrTI So zilla was a radioactive mutated iguana, and its happened the same thing to him just like godzilla, in 1946 an atomic bomb was dropped on the bikini atoll and zilla is also got mutated just like godzilla, but also zilla was started to attack america, but than he got stopped by human controlled robots, and than he got prisoned in america but than he escaped and becomed godzilla's best buddy and zilla helped godzilla defeat king ghidorah. So i think in my opinion destoroyah is some kind of a demon, in 1995 he gets summoned by a bunch of evil tribes to kill godzilla, BUT unfortunatly the demon fails because the king of the monsters is too hard to defeat, but also destoroyah was suppose to be one of the strongest demons on earth, he did even defeat godzilla but than he killed mothra and with that godzilla is becomed lava godzilla and this is how godzilla did actually defeat destoroyah. So king kong in my opinion was some kind of a gorilla but his size is of a t-rex and not a normal gorilla's size, he was suppose to protect herbivorus dinosaurs from carnivorus dinosaurs like the velociraptors, dilophosauruses, compies, troodons, t-rexes, baryonyxes, spinosaurus and giganotosauruses, by the way him and the dinosaurs are live in skull island, but than kong was in love in a female human but than he got defeated by american militaries and prisoned there but than hes freed and grabbed the female human and go into the empire state building but than he got defeated by military again but hes still alive in my opinion and goed back to skull island, but than he growed even larger than godzilla and he started to challenge godzilla. The velociraptors are covered in feathers and they are a size of a turkey, they are about to hunt down some gallimimuses and pachycephalosauruses, but when kong comes out then they are so screwed.